1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus that prevents electro-static discharge (ESD) and electro-magnetic interference (EMI).
2. Description of Related Art
In the current electronic products, they are often assembled with at least one printed circuit board (PCB) or flexible printed circuitry (FPC). Generally speaking, circuit boards often carry at least one electronic component, such as an integrated circuit (IC) or a passive component. When an electro-static discharge (ESD) occurs, the electronic component is influenced by a large current suddenly generated due to the electro-static discharge, and a system belonging thereto crashes or is even damaged permanently.
The above ESD phenomenon may be categorized into a human body model (HBM), a machine model (MM), a charged device model (CDM), etc. In the conventional technical field of ESD protection, a countermeasure device is often disposed on a path on which the ESD may occur according to different models to disperse energy generated during the ESD. The countermeasure device is often expensive, thereby causing manufacturing costs of the electronic products to increase greatly. In addition, a circuit design with a point discharge disposed on the ESD path is used to disperse the energy generated during the ESD. However, the circuit design of the point discharge is disposed on various paths on which the ESD may occur, which causes an area of the circuit board to increase and causes a burden on the manufacturing costs.